Harmonie Toujours
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- Syzygy. Après la petite mise au point entre Scully et lui, Mulder est toujours perturbé par une certaine question. Suite de "Harmonie. Ou pas."


Harmonie. Toujours.

&

Sommaire : Post- Syzygy. Après la petite mise au point entre Scully et lui, Mulder est toujours perturbé par une certaine question.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully.

Disclaimer : Juste pour le fun!

Note : Suite de ma fic « Harmonie. Ou pas. »

&&&&&

Scully relisait pour la troisième fois consécutive la même phrase de son roman. Roman qu'elle adorait et qui d'ordinaire réussissait très bien dans son rôle d'échappatoire.

Pas ce soir apparemment.

Elle n'était plus vraiment en colère contre Mulder, mais l'espèce de mini dispute qu'ils avaient eu dans la voiture tout à l'heure lui avait fait remonter pleins de souvenirs.

Elle referma violemment son bouquin.

C'était sur, maintenant elle n'arriverait plus à avancer de la soirée.

*Dring.*

Ah, le téléphone. 10 contre 1 que c'était Mulder. Appelant pour lui demander les détails qu'elle lui avait refusés un peu plus tôt.

Elle décrocha après avoir laissé passer trois sonneries, au moins.

-Oui Mulder ?

Petit blanc.

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?!

-Parce que c'est _toujours_ toi Mulder.

-Et ça te rends triste ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'il n'y ait que moi qui t'appelle à…. 10h45pm.

Drôle de question, dont elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à la réponse.

Elle soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mulder ?

-Savoir comment tu allais ? Tu sais depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

-Tu mens. Mais je vais bien, merci.

Il répondit un peu sur la défensive.

-Si je mens, dis-moi pourquoi je t'appelle alors ?

-Parce que tu….

Elle n'alla pas au bout de sa réponse. S'il n'était pas capable de lui dire pourquoi il appelait, elle ne lui tendrait certainement pas la perche.

-Tu as raison, tu es mieux placé que moi pour savoir les raisons de cet appel.

Elle entendit un soupir dissimulé dans le combiné.

-Alors…. ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas me donner la bonne raison ?

-Tu _sais_ pourquoi je t'appelle Scully.

Elle sourit, triomphalement.

-Oui Mulder, je sais pourquoi.

-Et… ? Tu vas bien vouloir me donner des réponses ?

-Peut-être quelques unes oui.

Elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix.

-C'est tout ce que je demande Scully ! Alors, la Fac de Médecine…. ?

Elle décida de le torturer un petit peu d'abord. Juste retour des choses.

-C'était épuisant. Tu sais avec tous ces cours…..

-Scullyyyyyyy !

-Mulder je ne fais _que_ répondre à ta question.

Il lui concéda le point.

-D'accord. Donc c'était fatiguant, surtout que tu étais l'une des meilleurs je parie mais il t'arrivait de t'amuser quand même…..

Son sourire s'agrandit devant les précautions que Mulder employait pour arriver à ses fins.

-Oui, il m'est arrivé de sortir le nez de mes bouquins pour pouvoir sortir faire la fête. Plus d'une fois.

-Intéressant. Tu sais j'ai entendu dire que les fêtes d'étudiants de médecine sont…..

-C'est tout à fait juste Mulder !

-Oh.

Elle le prit en pitié.

-J'ai fait ma part d'expériences intéressantes là bas.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais comment ça se passe, _n'est-ce pas_ ?!

-Oui oui j'ai entendu dire des tas de choses dessus, et puis j'ai une très bonne imagination….

-Sans aucun doute…..

-J'ai du mal à m'imaginer que tu t'amusais dans ce genre de fêtes Scully.

-Tu serais étonné Mulder. Mais j'admets que ça n'a duré qu'un temps. J'ai apprit des choses là bas, sur moi notamment, et je suis passée à autre chose.

-Du genre ?

-Du genre, passé 3 shots de tequila je ne suis plus très claire.

-Plus très clair comment ?

-Mulder……

-Oh ça doit être drôlement sérieux si le grand Docteur Scully refuse de répondre.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Disons que le conservatisme Catholique en a prit un coup.

Elle entendit son rire à travers le téléphone.

-J'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir observer ça !

Souriant à sa remarque, elle laissa le silence tranquille s'installer. Et puis il recommença à parler.

-Ca te manque ?

-De quoi ?

-La fac. Et l'insouciance qui va avec.

-Mulder il m'arrive encore de m'amuser tu sais.

-Permets-moi d'en douter !

-Ohh regardez qui parle ! A part partir à la chasse aux extraterrestres, passer la nuit en prison et regarder tes pornos, je ne te vois guère fanfaronner non plus.

-Oh mais je m'éclate Scully, c'est juste que tu n'es pas dans la confidence !

-La masturbation en solo ne compte pas Mulder.

Encore une remarque sortit avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'arrêter. Elle eut à peine le temps de rougir qu'il avait déjà saisi l'opportunité.

-Donc si l'on est deux……

C'était tout lui de faire ça. Elle le remercia silencieusement de lui éviter toutes explications bizarres et mal à l'aise.

-Je te trouve bien présomptueux pour quelqu'un qui m'a mit hors de moi en début de soirée.

Voilà, parfait, elle avait réussi à calmer leurs ardeurs, à tous les deux.

-Scully je te propose un truc.

-Mulder ça n'incl…

-Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. On va essayer de sortir, au moins 3 fois dans le mois, à la fin de chaque enquête par exemple.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Se détendre Scully. Se détendre et retrouver un peu de cette douce naïveté qui nous manque tant.

Son premier réflexe était de refuser. Mulder, elle et détente dans la même phrase ça ne pouvait assurément que mal tourner. Pourtant plus l'idée tournait dans sa tête et plus le refus catégorique se transformait en un grand « oui » d'acceptation.

-D'accord.

-Vraiment ?

Il avait l'air heureux. Qu'elle le laisse entrer dans cette partie de sa vie peut-être.

-Oui.

-Merci ! Hey tu sais Scully, j'aurai bien besoin de ton paquet de cigarettes là !

-Dommage pour toi, il est au fin fond d'une poubelle.

-Tu m'envois rassuré. Bonne soirée Scully.

-Bye.

Elle ferma les yeux, la main toujours sur le téléphone et le début d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Si on lui avait dit que sa dispute d'avec Mulder aurait tourné en une promesse de détente et d'amusement, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Elle fini par raccroché le combiné tout en remerciant Dieu d'avoir placé Fox Mulder sur son chemin.

&&&&&


End file.
